Secret Letters
by LarsonWright
Summary: Someone is sending out mystery notes to the boys of Stuart.    Julian/Logan. CP Coulter's Dalton-verse.    Rated M for possible future content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, y'all are really lucky you're getting another story from me. After writing that last one I told myself I would never write again, but as you can see, I'm back with a new one. This will be in parts. I'm thinking right now it will have three all together, maybe four depending on how I'm feeling.**

_Disclaimer: Logan and all other characters that will appear belong to CP Coulter and her wonderful fic Dalton. _

* * *

The note had been slipped under his door during the night, and Logan Wright had practically missed it on his way to class the next morning. Shoved in his pocket and forgotten throughout the day. It wasn't until he was back in his room that he remembered the paper. The handwriting wasn't that of Derek's messy scribbles, or Julian's cursive.

_L,  
Prom is coming up, go with me?  
I know that may be odd, but we could work something out... right?  
I'll wait in the gardens, the bench under the arch.  
7:30, prom night.  
A._

It wasn't the first time Logan had seen this handwriting. All the notes were slipped under his door when he was either sleeping or in class, so he didn't know who this mysterious _A_ person was. Whoever it was though, had managed to get all of the notes Logan left for them behind one of the paintings in the hallway outside of his room; an arrangement they had made earlier when the notes first started appearing a little over a month ago.

The note was pinned to the board above the desk belonging to the tall blonde Stuart house resident. It had been there for the last week and a half, and over that time it had barely gotten any attention since being pinned up. Logan sat at his desk working on his paper for Murdoch when he looked up at the board at the note. He sighed and reached up to take it down. It wasn't a note that he would write back to. No, simply showing up to the gardens in three days time would be reply enough, if he in fact did want to finally know who it was writing to him.

"Why would someone want to be my secret admirer?" He muttered under his breath, running a hand through his hair as he reread the message. He still hadn't decided on what he was going to do yet; Risk the possibility of being kidnapped or killed or god knows what to meet the person, or play it safe and not bother.

His phone buzzed from its place beside him on the desk, a text from Derek reminding him to take his medication. Logan rolled his eyes and looked out the Window towards Windsor house. He could see two figures walking towards the house from the main building. His hands clenched tightly into fists and his eyes blazed bright as he made the two out as Blaine and Kurt.

At that moment, Logan knew exactly what it was he was going to do.

* * *

**:] Well there you have it. **  
**Yes it was short, I know. But it's where I felt right to end it. The length of the next parts will most likely be longer, but don't kill me if they aren't. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go! Part two. Sooner than I expected too!  
**

* * *

Julian Larson had listened to Derek and stayed in school for the better of his safety. At least until the end of the semester, senior year on the other hand, he had still yet to decide if he would return to Dalton.

When the first letter came a month after the incident on the front steps of Stuart House, it startled him at first. When it was slipped under his door he had looked around for the person who had done it, but there had been no one in sight. He didn't want to read it. He didn't want it to be from his stalker, but it didn't look like the other letters he had gotten from the stalker. There was no blood, no mutilated picture, no crushed rose petals. It looked safe enough to open and read.

_J,  
I'm glad you didn't leave.  
That stalker is really creepy.  
If there is anything I could have done to help, I would have.  
If you want to write back to me, tape your notes to the underside of the table in the hall.  
I'll find them.  
A._

Julian didn't write back at first. It was a few days before he eventually did. He was always wondering about this person. Why the secrecy? Was it a fellow Stuart? Why did they care so much? Why now? Was this Logan's idea of some sort of joke? The actor ripped out a page form his notebook and grabbed a pen from his desk to start writing back.

_A,  
Sure, I'm here now, but only until the end of the semester.  
I don't think I'll be coming back again in the fall.  
J._

Julian stared at his cursive writing on the page before him. He didn't know what he was getting his self into, but writing to this mysterious person actually felt good. It felt good to be able to talk to someone who wouldn't pester him like Derek.

* * *

The notes continued to come. One or two a week would be slipped under his door. It was becoming a routine process now. Julian would find the note on the floor when he woke up, and would usually write something back throughout the day when he found the time and then would put his reply under the table in the hallway before he went to sleep.

So when the last note came sliding under his door, he shouldn't have been surprised. It was the message written that had Julian shocked.

_J,  
You haven't mentioned what you're doing for prom yet.  
Does that mean you don't have plans?  
A._

"Prom? Isn't that in a few weeks?" He reread the note and sat down at his desk to write back like usual.

_A,  
Prom? I didn't really plan on going actually.  
But, I guess if you would go with me, I'd consider going.  
Meet me in the gardens, the bench under the arch.  
7:30 on prom night.  
J._

There wasn't an ounce of hesitation in his body as he stuck the note under the table that night.

* * *

It was close to midnight when _A _crept out of his room and down the hall to the table. His hand felt along the underside of the table for the paper taped to it. Grabbing it quickly and moving away from the table as the sound of footsteps coming from around the corner. The boy continued to move down the hall, his hand in his pocket and the note in his fingers. He went back to his room, barely having the door closed before he had the note out and read it. A smile came across his face. He knew exactly what he had to do now.

The pen was already on the paper, writing fast but still maintaining to keep the printing neat. It wasn't long before he was out of his room again and sliding the note under a different door; the door belonging to the one and only Logan Wright.

* * *

Julian smoothed the jacket of his tux out as he looked himself over in the mirror. He took a deep breath and straightened out his tie before turning to the mini fridge in his room and pulling out the small plastic box containing two gardenia boutonnieres. His lips curled up slightly in a smile and he pinned one of them onto the lapel of his jacket and turning to the door.

As he walked through the campus, there were couples everywhere, meeting up, taking pictures, getting into cars to go to the venue for prom. The garden was starting to be less busy than it had been over the last hour. Julian chewed on his lip before taking the last few steps to the bench.

* * *

**So as you can see this was sort of a bit of a flashback.  
Hope you enjoyed it and chapter three will most likely be the last chapter by the way I'm going.  
:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this took longer than I thought it would to write. I'm sorry for that. It looks as though you'll be getting four chapters now. Hopefully it wont take me a week to get it updated again. **

**Anyway, let's get on with it now, shall we?**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Logan took one last look at the note on his board and ripped it down, stuffing it into the pocket of his pants. There was lots of commotion out in the halls and around Stuart with the prom starting in a little while. He glanced down at his watch, nearly seven-fifteen. He sighed, hearing a door slam from somewhere down the hall. The blonde peeked his head out of the doorway in time to see Julian heading for the front door. "Where is he going? I thought he wasn't going to prom..." He said aloud to himself. Chewing on his bottom lip for a second he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He was nearly ready to leave and go to the gardens to meet this so called _A_ person.

With a quick pat to his pocket and the note, he grabbed the jacket to tux and rushed out of his room to follow Julian. It was a safe distance that he was following at; his housemate had left a good minute or two before he did. He lost sight of the brunette when he got outside. There was a moment of panic and anxiety that shot through Logan's body when he saw a flash of Julian headed across the campus. _'Where the fuck is he going?' _Logan picked up his pace to catch up to Julian but froze when the other boy went into the gardens.

The boy's jaw dropped and he just stared. _'Why is he going into the garden? Wait... no. No he can't be. No why would he send me notes when he could just talk to me? Has our friendship really deteriorated to this?' _ The thoughts clouded his mind.

* * *

Julian's eyes were fixed on the bench before him. There was a couple sitting down getting their pictures taken. Julian gave a smile to the two he recognised as Spencer and Merril from Hanover. When they were done taking their pictures, Merril came over and asked Julian for a quick picture. She was a fan of his and _Something Damaged_ and now that it was end of the semester and she would be transferred to Dorby in the fall when school returned she wanted something to remember her time at Dalton and being in school with the celebrity. Of course he agreed. Prom night was for getting dressed up and taking pictures with your friends, right? It's like the red carpet of your high school life.

"Waiting for someone, Julian?" Merril spoke after giving him a small hug and stepping back to Spencer.

"You could say that." Julian sighed and rubbed his arm.

Merril's face lit up with a smile. "Someone we may know?"

"Maybe," Julian's brows knit together for a moment before he smiled. "I dunno. I'm not even so sure as to whom it is I'm meeting to be honest."

Merril's face became puzzled and Spencer gave a small tug on her waist. "Justin and his date are waiting." He said to her.

"Go on, I'll see ya 'round." Julian made a shooing gesture with his hands and the couple walked off to meet the graduating prefect and his date.

The actor turned back to the now unoccupied bench and took a deep breath. If he sat down and _A_ came and turned out to be someone he didn't know or trusted, or even his stalker, there was no way of him playing off that he wasn't going to stay; But if he stood off to the side, or even outside of the garden and watched who entered by themselves... No. Whoever it was knew him they would see him and know. And he had been the one to ask them to meet him here.

Julian looked down at the flower in the plastic box and then moved to sit on the bench.

* * *

"Earth to Logan!" The voice came from beside the tall blond. Logan's focus slowly became fixed on the hand being waved in his face as he came out of his daze. "Are you okay? You've been standing here for ten minutes now."

"Hmm... oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine." Logan looked down to the shorter boy standing before him. "Working audio tonight aren't you, Bailey? Shouldn't you already be at the venue by now?"

Bailey's hand dropped to his side and both were stuffed into his pockets as he rocked back on his heels. "Just a little business to take care of first." He looked up to the face of his prefect.

"How long did you say I was standing here for?" Pale green eyes met the grey-blue eyes.

"Nearly ten minutes. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I told you I'm fine." Logan looked at his watch. "Shit. I gotta go." The blond turned on his heel and started to head towards Stuart.

"Logan, you were headed in the other direction!" Bailey called out to him. He heard some muttering come from the prefect before he watched him turn around again and head back to the garden.

A smirk crept across the boy's lips as he pulled his headphones back over his ears.

* * *

The sound of footsteps made Julian look up from the flower in the plastic box; up into those gorgeous pale green eyes he had dreamed about for the last three years. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

"L-Logan? But... no. No. Y-you can't be. " He stumbled on his words as he shook his head quickly.

"What can't I be exactly? You've been the one slipping the notes under my door." Logan pulled the paper out of his pocket and shoved it into Julian's face.

Confusion swept over the brunette's face. "Wait, what? I didn't put any note under your door... They were taped under the table. I was getting notes under my door."

"And if I was putting them behind the painting..." The pale green grew three shades brighter as Logan grew frustrated. "Who the fuck has been sending the notes?"

Julian grabbed the paper and opened it. "This isn't my handwriting. You would know that if you ever paid attention to anyone but yourself." He spat out.

"Well if it isn't yours, why the hell are you here then?"

Julian looked Logan in the eye. "I was meeting someone to go to prom with, obviously." His voice filled with irritation.

"You asked someone who could have been your stalker to prom?" Logan's words came through a clenched jaw. "What a smart idea."

"Yeah, well you seemed to have agreed to go with someone who you didn't know who it was either. How do you know it wasn't my stalker trying to kill you!" Julian stood up, getting right in the blonde's face. "And since when did you begin to care?"

"I've always cared, Larson."

"About yourself and chasing after those who will never love you back. Yeah, so caring." Julian rolled his eyes and Logan looked as if he had been smacked in the back of his head.

Julian moved to step around the taller boy and leave but he only made it a few steps before Logan spoke up again. "Look Jules, I've always cared about you and D. You've both always been there for me, even if you do run off to shoots and to do movies, but you've always came back. And I would do anything for the two of you, just like I know you'd do anything for me." At this point Julian turned around to glare at Logan. "Don't look at me like that, Julian." Logan sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again Julian was closer to him and had stopped glaring.

"You know you can be the most arrogant son of a bitch of all times, Lo..." Julian shook his head slightly and laughed under his breath. "But that was probably some of the worst bullshit I've ever heard come out of your mouth."

Logan's brows knit together. "I-I don't understand. Why are you laughing at that? Normally when you insult me you don't look so... so... calm."

"Because, Logan..." Julian took a deep breath and ran through what he was going to say in his head. "I was lying. You can't even see through my acting."

"You- I- what?"

"Acting, Logan. God."

"I heard you the first time. But why?"

"Because it was actually something nice of you to say for once."

Now Logan was confused. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest before his friend.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Julian sighed and sat back down on the bench, motioning for Logan to sit beside him. Logan shook his head and took the set beside Julian, who then turned to him and placed a hand on the other boy's knee. "I think someone set us up."

"Why would someone do that? You're not- you don't..." Logan trailed off when he saw the small smile come across Julian's face.

"See, that's where you're wrong." He removed his hand from Logan's knee and fiddled with the plastic box in his other hand. "I've only told one other person, Logan, and he's been on my ass about it ever since. In fact, my notes started soon after I told him."

"Jules."

"What?"

"Just spit it out already."

Julian blushed slightly and looked away for a moment. "I love you, Logan." He looked back at his friend and waited for a reaction, but Logan just sat there; mouth open and dumbfounded. "I'm bi."

His eyes searched Logan for anything. Some sort of sign, whether good or bad.

"You're bi?" Logan said under his breath.

"I'm bi." Julian repeated himself, nodding.

"And you didn't think for one minute you should have told me?" Logan was still in shock. "Wait. You love me?"

Julian just nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but I come bearing gifts! A new chapter for you! This was originally going to be just the first scene of this chapter, but I've decided that since I haven't given you anything in so long, and it's almost as long as the other chapters I'd just give it to you as is. So good news is that there are are at least two chapters left now. I know what's going to happen and it's just a matter of my having to get it written down. **

**Anyway, without further ado, I give you chapter four.**

* * *

Logan's mouth opened to speak numerous times by each time the words he wanted to say didn't come to him at all.

"Lo... Please say something?" Julian gently placed his hand over Logan's, who seemed to wince at the touch.

"H-how?" the blonde finally choked out. He pulled his hand out from under the other boy's and quickly moved to get up from the bench. "How could you have not told me?"

Logan's voice and temper were starting to rise, Julian was cautious of that. The last thing he wanted right now was to piss Logan off enough and ruin their friendship.

"I ... It just happened, okay?" Julian looked up at the towering boy with sad eyes. "Somewhere between freshmen orientation and spring break... It just... happened..." he let out a soft sigh and stood up, breaking his gaze to look at anything that wasn't Logan.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. I wouldn't let myself."

"Why?" Logan's voice cracked with anger.

"This is why," Julian spat out, throwing his arms in the air. "Because you're a giant squid of ignorance. Because all you can do is ask why. Because you're always looking past me. Because you're always pining over someone else. Because—"

"—Jules."

"—You don't love me."

"Julian! You're wrong. Just shut up for one minute." Logan reached out and grabbed Julian's wrist. His grip was tight, but not enough to hurt the other.

Brown eyes held back the forming tears as the actor bit his lip, turning away so the boy he loved wouldn't see him cry.

Logan loosened his grip and stood up. "Jules, please look at me."

Julian shook his head lightly and used his free hand to his face to rub an eye.

Logan stepped closer, moving his hand up to Julian's shoulder. Julian's eyes flickered to look at the hand and then back to the bushes.

"I'm sorry I'm an arrogant bastard. But you need to cut me some slack, okay? I've gone on thinking you're straight for the last three years. Hell, everyone's been thinking you're straight... haven't they?" A blonde eyebrow arched as he asked the question.

"No..." It was barely heard, but Julian turned to look at Logan. "Not everyone."

Logan's brows knit together and green eyes searched for some sort of sign indicating that Julian was lying.

Julian took a deep breath before he tried to explain. "Derek... I—he figured it out." His thin lips twitched into a smile for a brief moment. "And then there are the other guys who... I've risked with."

"You make it sound like being gay is like some sort of adrenaline rush." Logan let out a small chuckle.

"Look, I'm not gay, okay?" Julian's narrowed eyes finally met the gazed of Logan's. "There's a difference."

"Whatever, Jules." Logan sighed.

"No. Don't just _'whatever'_ me. I'm trying to tell you—I have told you I love you, and you still haven't said anything about that yet."

"Actually, I believe I did."

"Asking how and why doesn't count, you ass."

"Fine, how about this." Logan stepped closer to Julian and snaked one arm around his waist, the other hand raised from its place on Julian's shoulder to gently caress his cheek. Green eyes flashed over Julian's face. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the other's.

It took him a moment or two before Julian actually realized what was happening. But it took him half that to grab hold of Logan and return the kiss.

Logan pulled back first, getting a small moan of displeasure from Julian. "Now... I think we have a prom to get to?" He whispered against the other boy's lips before stealing another kiss and removing himself from Julian's arms to retrieve the plastic box with the flower boutonniere. He took it out of the box and extended it out for Julian. "I'm sure as hell not going to pin it on myself. That's the date's job."

Julian smirked and let out a soft laugh before taking the flower and pinning it to Logan's lapel and straighten out his jacket. "You look really nice tonight."

"Yeah, I know. You look better." Logan smiled and offered his hand and Julian took it.

The boys made their way out of the garden.

* * *

From not too far away, a boy stepped out of the shadows and bushes. Fists clenched, and teeth grinding together, he made the move to follow at a distance.

* * *

**There you have it. And I'm sure you can guess who it is at the end there too. You didn't think we'd get too far without him showing up, did you?**


End file.
